Thousands
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Kupersembahkan kepadamu, Hisana, seribu kartu ekspresi. For BVF, Turn Back The Pendulum. RnR?


Fic ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan Desember** dengan tema: **Turn Back The Pendulum**.

**Warning**: modifikasi Canon, OOC, typo(s), slight **ByakuSoi**, thousands of memory, thousands of abalness, and thousands of weirdness. **Don't Like Don't Read**. [find another warning? Just write it in feedback]

* * *

—**Thousands—**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Bleach Vivariation Festival: Turn Back The Pendulum**

Main chara: **Byakuya**.

.

'_Seribu cinta. Seribu bahagia. Seribu luka. Seribu pedih._

_Seribu kartu ekspresi dan masa lalu.'_

_.  
_

_Halo, kelam. Halo, orang-orang tak bernyawa. Halo, keheningan._

Ketika kamu berdiri terpaku di depan kuburan tempat mahluk tak bernyawa, ekspresi apa yang akan kau tunjukkan? Apa itu sedih?—Atau penyesalan?—Atau... berkabung?

Ya, pastilah begitu. Tak ada bedanya dengan Byakuya Kuchiki. Seperti kini.

Wajah datar merupakan rutinitas yang tak boleh ia sangkal. Namun, haruskah raut yang sama terpampang dari wajahnya selamanya?

Tidak. Tidak selalu. Ketika ia terpaku di depan sebuah batu nisan, ia tak selalu menampakkan wajah seperti itu.

Seperti kini—ketika ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di tempat yang sama setiap harinya; di kuburan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Ia hanya terdiam di sana. Kaku. Hening. Belum ada satupun perubahan dalam raut wajahnya.

Fokus matanya tak teralihkan dari batu berukiran sebuah nama itu. Tangannya mengepal sebuah kertas. Kertas putih yang setiap hari dibawanya.

Sesekali ia tatap awan berarak sembari menghela nafas. Terkadang kapas-kapas putih itu menampakkan sebuah wajah yang tak sekalipun ia berani lupakan. Wajah kerinduannya.

"Halo,"

Ia mengedar kata pertamanya saat itu. Kedengarannya seperti sebuah monolog yang sungguh signifikan, namun lihat betapa rajinnya ia sapa batu nisan tak bernyawa itu.

Ia berjongkok. Mendekatkan fokus matanya pada nisan. Kedua pupilnya terarah pada alfabet-alfabet yang tertera di sana. Apalagi sebuah nama yang membekas di lubuk hatinya.

**Hisana Kuchiki**

Ya, nama itu. Enam huruf yang berharga, yang pernah mengisi kesehariannya. Ukiran nama itu sekaligus mengingatkannya pada wajah manisnya. Wajah yang tak pernah tak tersenyum.

Lagi. Pasti lelaki dingin itu bernostalgia lagi. Tak sekalipun ia tak bernostalgia di sini. Hisana terlalu banyak memberinya kenangan. Dan Byakuya takkan pernah bisa melupakan tiap memori yang pernah diberinya.

Ah, lupa. Byakuya nyaris terlarut. Ia nyaris tak mengingat apa yang digenggamnya kini. Kertas putih berisikan bisikan rindu.

"Halo, Hisana," sapanya untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini sambil membuka lipatan-lipatan kertas.

"Hari ini, tak lupa kukunjungi makammu. Kau tahu? Seperti biasa, ada surat untukmu."

Sebuah surat khalayak seorang murid yang tak pernah absen dalam kelas. Selalu ada. Setiap hari Byakuya akan menggenggam kertas. Kertas yang ditulis tiap-tiap orang yang mengenal baik Hisana. Kertas yang telah melalui berbagai genggaman-genggaman manusia hingga sampai ke genggamannya. Kini siap dibacakannya.

"Hari ini, ada sebuah titipan rindu dari Yamamoto-_soutaichou_. Ia juga membawa kisah tentang keadaan Soul Society kini. Kubacakan, ya?"

'_**Mengenaskan. Aizen mendapati Orihime. Kau tahu, kan? Gadis yang pernah kusebutkan dalam suratku yang dulu? Ya, Orihime diculik. Sungguh menggemparkan **_**Seireitei**_**. Kemurkaan Ichigo bangkit. Ia mengajak teman-temannya mengambil kembali Orihime dari **_**Hueco Mundo**_**—tak terkecuali Rukia. Sungguh berani sekali, dia itu. Kini mereka sedang dalam pertempuran besar-besaran di sana.**_

_**Hisana, doakan mereka, ya?'**_

'_**Salam rindu, Yamamoto.'**_

Byakuya menaruh rapi kertas yang ditulis soutaichou. Ia taruh kertas itu dalam tumpukan kertas-kertas putih lainnya yang tertorehkan tinta teman-temannya.

"Adikmu butuh kekuatan. Doamu pasti membangkitkan semangatnya."

Sebuah doa bermakna luar biasa, bukan begitu? Sedingin-dinginnya seorang Kuchiki, ia percaya akan hal itu. Tertanam sebuah harapan kepada Hisana untuk membantu kesulitan adik terkasihnya; Rukia.

Ia termenung. Tanpa sadar mata kelamnya telah mencetak gunungan kertas berisikan doa dan rindu. Mereka mencoret tulisan peristiwa, titip salam, ataupun sekedar curhat pada Hisana.

Kemudian, tersenyumlah ia. Untaian sabit yang hanya akan diberikannya untuk Hisana. Yang terlangka darinya. Dan nyatalah sudah fakta yang tertulis dalam paragraf kelima.

Ia mengambil acak salah satu dari surat yang pernah dibacakannya—entah yang kemarin, seminggu yang lalu, ataupun sebulan yang lalu.

Adapun penulis dari kertas yang diambilnya adalah _taichou_ termuda dari battalion sepuluh—Hitsugaya Toushiro—yang bahkan kononnya tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Hisana sekalipun.

'_**Halo, Hisana**_**-san**_**. Maaf sembarang memanggil—karena aku memang tak mengenalmu. Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kapten dari **_**battalion**_** sepuluh—seperti yang pernah kudeskripsikan di suratku yang terdahulu. Seperti layaknya semua roh menulis, aku pun akan menuliskan keadaan terkini di **_**Soul Society**_**.**_

**Soul Society**_** baru selamat dari kekacauan besar-besaran. Setidaknya itulah berita yang menghangatkan perasaan. Namun, sebuah perang pastilah menyebabkan korban, bukan? Ya, banyak yang terkorbankan. Termasuk dia, Hinamori—orang yang kusayangi. Kekacauan ini tersebabkan oleh pengkhianatan Aizen-**_**taichou**_**—ralat, ia tak pantas disebut begitu. Kapten terlaknat itu telah membongkar kedoknya. Ia telah menjadi musuh utama **_**Soul Society**_** kini.**_

_**Setidaknya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Maaf bila berita ini tak menenangkanmu di atas sana.'**_

'_**Salam, Hitsugaya Toushiro.'**_

Surat lama—Byakuya menarik sebuah kesimpulan spontan. Tentu ia ingat masa-masa itu. Terutama ketika sebuah dosa besar nyaris dilakukannya, ketika janji abadi nyaris diingkarinya, ketika ia nyaris menebas jantung adik iparnya—Rukia.

Menghela nafas, termenung, lagi.

Tanpa sadar ia telah menanam ribuan—jutaan—miliaran dosa yang pernah diperbuatnya. Tanpa sadar ia nyaris melalaikan separuh tanggungjawabnya, janjinya, dan juga ikrarnya.

Barulah ia sadari betapa besar dosanya. Barulah ia menyesal.

Namun segalanya telah terjadi. Terlambat. _Nasi sudah menjadi bubur_, kata pepatah. Byakuya hanya bisa merenung. Diam dalam batin.

Mengapa saat itu dengan mudahnya ia dapat dikuasai kejahatan? Mengapa tak ia biarkan perasaan kasih merasuk lewat celah hatinya? Mengapa saat itu tak dapat ia kendalikan emosinya?

Dan hanya satu kata tanya yang menggelayuti pikirannya;

_Mengapa?_

Ya, ia bodoh karena baru menyadarinya. Sekalipun ia hanya merenung dan menyadari hal itu ketika terpaku di depan makam istrinya—Hisana. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia mengubah perilakunya dan mewujudkan sikapnya dalam keseharian nyata.

Desiran angin menerpanya. Menyadarkannya sesaat dari lamunanya. Tersadar, ia menoleh. Mendapati keganjalan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri di sana. Tak jauh dari makam, dekat kuil. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku seraya menatap Byakuya dari kejauhan. Satu hal pertanyaan baru; _sejak kapan ia berada di sana?_

Wanita berwajah tajam itu terkejut. Ia bukan penguntit, tentunya. Ia menenangkan diri untuk sesaat, kemudian mulai membuka mulut.

"Kau di sini?"

Byakuya kembali memasang tampang datarnya. "Ya, seharusnya kau tahu akan hal itu, Fon. Semua penghuni _Seireitei_ telah mengetahui kebiasaanku."

"Ah, kalau begitu, maaf bila mengganggu. Tapi semua anggota _battalion_ 6 telah menantimu. Begitupun aku."

"Kau? Memang ada apa?"

"Soutaichou memanggil ketua battalion dua dan enam, entah kenapa. Aku sendiri punya beberapa berkas yang harus ditandatangani olehmu."

Byakuya mengangguk menanggapi. "Baik. Nanti aku akan kembali lima belas menit lagi."

"Lima belas? Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Lelaki berstatus taichou battalion enam itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Soi Fon. "Ya. Aku masih ingin di sini. Kau boleh pergi, Fon."

Berlalu, Soi Fon pun pergi. Ia sempat meninggalkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau."

Dan kembalilah pada posisi awal. Byakuya sendiri lagi. Menatap angkasa biru. Menyatu diri dengan alam. Hal yang mungkin jarang dilakukannya.

Lima belas menit sendiri di sana. Mungkin orang akan mengecap kegiatan seperti itu sebagai kegiatan yang membosankan, ataupun kegiatan membuang-buang waktu. Namun lihat apa yang dilakukan Byakuya? Ia rela menghabiskan waktu seharian berada di sana menemani makam pasangan hidupnya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggunya.

Kembali ia terfokus pada lembaran kertas yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Sejenak ia tatapi cermat salah satu dari ribuan surat-surat itu. Ada yang terasa familiar, baginya. Entah ada yang menariknya untuk mencurigai satu dari sekian banyak surat itu.

Ia pun mengambilnya. Mengambil kertas berwarna krem yang terasa tak asing. Tidak putih, melainkan krem. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi daya tarik surat itu untuk menarik perhatian seorang Byakuya.

Ketika empat lipatan dibukanya, barulah ia mengetahui segalanya. Itu adalah surat yang ditulis personal oleh tangannya.

'_**Cher, Hisana.'**_

Pembuka surat ia tulis sedemikian rupa. Dengan bahasa Perancis yang berarti, _'Dear, Hisana.'. _Tentu Byakuya ingat. Ia begitu mengagumi bahasa Perancis saat muda dulu. Ah, nostalgia.

'_**Halo. Kuharap dapat kau dengar segala suratku dari atas sana. Lihat, lihat, aku menulis surat pribadi untukmu. Langka, bukan? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kaulah orang pertama yang kukirimi surat.**_

Byakuya benar-benar tak percaya dapat menemukan kembali suratnya. Seharusnya, surat itu telah tertimbun di paling dasar tumpukan kertas-kertas itu. Itu surat yang sangat lama. Surat pribadi coretan tangan Byakuya yang pertama.

_**Kau tahu? Ini hari ketiga semenjak kau tiada. Aku mungkin sampai menitikkan air mata ketika menulis surat singkat ini. Tidak percaya? Tiga hari berturut-turut aku mengurung diri di kamar. Sungguh, kau teramat hebat dapat membuatku seperti ini.**_

_**Mata ini telah kering dan sembab. Berkat menangisi kepergianmu dari dunia. Namun aku percaya, kau pasti masih hidup di sini—di hatiku.**_

_**Aku ingin berbagi cerita denganmu, sekaligus ingin bertanya.**_

_**Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau harus pergi terlebih dahulu?**_

_**Bolehkah aku menyusulmu?**_

_**Ah, pasti tidak. Kau pasti akan berkata begini, "Kau harus hidup demi diriku, dan juga Rukia." **_

_**Aku benar, 'kan?**_

_**Hei, Hisana. Pertanyaanku belum selesai.**_

_**Kau... Mengapa kau masih sempat tersenyum dan kelihatan sehat di masa-masa terakhirmu? Mengapa kau selalu tersenyum?—Bahkan ketika harus menemui ajalmu? Bukankah kematian itu pahit dan pedih? Sungguh, aku sulit mengerti tentang dirimu, meski sepuluh tahun tinggal bersamamu.**_

Bahkan sampai kini pun, Byakuya tak dapat mengartikan senyuman di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan mata. Kemudian Byakuya melanjutkan lagi.

_**Semua menangisi kepergianmu. Semua yang menetap di Seireitei kehilanganmu. Apalagi aku. Mereka kian berdatangan mengunjungi makammu tiap harinya. Mereka sangat peduli padamu.**_

_**Soul Society pun sedang dirundung duka. Dapat kudengar banyak tangisan ketika hari pemakamanmu di luar sana. Sosokmu sangat berharga bagi mereka.**_

_**Aku sangat merindukanmu. Benar-benar diriku kehilangan sosokmu—dan itu sungguh menyesakkan. Aku kehilangan tawa, senyum, pesona, keramahan, kebahagiaan, yang pernah menetap di rumah megah ini.**_

_**Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ketika aku sempat menatap jendela, keseluruhan petua Kuchiki sedang minum kopi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan mereka setelah ini. Berlama-lama mengurung diri tak mengefekkan apa-apa. Sungguh membosankan.**_

_**Oh ya, satu lagi. Kudengar, seluruh penghuni Soul Society berniat membangun sebuah monumen tentang dirimu di dekat makammu. Mereka berkata, akan mengirimimu surat setiap harinya padamu tentang segala kisah mereka—ataupun kisah Soul Society saat ini. Mereka pun akan membangun seribu burung bangau dan menyebarkannya di sekitar makammu. Kuburanmu akan terawat, rapi, dan disusun indah oleh penduduk Soul Society.**_

_**Bonjour chérie*, Byakuya, votre mari**.**_

Satu senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Nostalgia kembali mengunjunginya.

Byakuya ingat, setelah ia menulis surat pada kertas krem itu, ia segera keluar dan bergabung dengan petua-petua Kuchiki untuk minum kopi, sambil memperbincangkan tentang politik Seireitei. Ya, segalanya telah normal kembali semenjak Hisana tak mendampinginya lagi. Namun, setidaknya, Hisana tetap terus tinggal dalam hati Byakuya, bukan?

Byakuya menaruh lembaran kertas krem itu pada puncak teratas gunungan surat. Dengan ditaruhnya surat perdana Byakuya itu, menggenapi tumpukan surat-surat lainnya menjadi seribu.

Ya, seribu surat yang bertumpuk. Seribu curhatan dari seribu pengirim yang berbeda. Seribu kisah tentang pribadi, maupun tentang Soul Society.

Byakuya memutar kepalanya. Mata kelamnya menjelajahi keseluruhan bangau yang mengitarinya. Seribu bangau berisikan setiap ekspresi dari segala penghuni Soul Society. Berbagai warna yang tertata rapi dalam rerumputan dekat kuil. Kesemuanya menjadikan tempat itu sebagai harmoni terpadu yang dikemas indah.

Memejamkan mata, merentangkan kedua tangan, kemudian menghirup udara yang berhembus. Hangat, tenang, dan damai dalam raut wajahnya. Satu senyum terukir lama di bibirnya. Ia terlihat sangat tenang dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan. Angin yang teramat kencang menerpanya. Seketika tatapan seriusnya tersentak. Senyumnya pudar, bibirnya tergagap. Tubuhnya beku untuk sesaat. Sebuah bayangan putih berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang ia rindukan.

Bayangan itu semakin nampak, semakin jelas. Byakuya mengerjapkan mata, memperjelas sesuatu yang sulit ia percayai. Bayangan itu menampakkan sabit dalam wajahnya—sebuah senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Hisana?"

Ya, nama itu benar-benar menampakkan dirinya. Sungguh tak percaya. Benar-benar nyata. Hisana menampakkan dirinya. Menampakkan wajah yang sungguh Byakuya rindukan.

Sosok lembut itu nampak mencoba menyentuh Byakuya. Sentuhan samar itu menghangatkan tubuh pemuda itu, menenangkan segala organ tegang Byakuya. Detik berikutnya, Byakuya telah berada dalam pelukan Hisana.

Tubuh pemuda itu terangkat. Namun tak satupun keraguan ataupun ketakutan terpancar dalam raut wajah Byakuya. Ia nampak berpasrah diri, siap tuk dibawa pergi Hisana. Tak sekalipun ia peduli akan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, asalkan ia dapat bersatu kembali dengan Hisana.

"Byakuya-_taichou_! Byakuya!"

Dari ujung sana Soi Fon berteriak. Rupanya ia telah ada di sana sedari tadi, tetap memperhatikan Byakuya dari kejauhan. Ketegangan dan kekhawatiran tersirat ketika memandang tubuh Byakuya yang terangkat.

Percuma. Byakuya seolah tuli. Pekikan Soi Fon tak didengarnya.

"Byakuya! Byakuya!"

Semakin tinggi, semakin mengangkasa. Byakuya seakan terjerat pelukan Hisana, tak bisa lepas. Namun matanya tetap terpejam, tetap berpasrah. Bahkan, ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya telah berada di tengah-tengah maut.

Langit terbuka. Awan meminggir, memberi jalan bagi Byakuya. Dari atas sana sebuah cahaya bersinar pekat.

Soi Fon membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Terakhir, yang dapat Soi Fon tatap, hanyalah mata kelam Byakuya yang terbuka, senyum yang merekah dari wajahnya, tatapan hangatnya, dan sebuah senyum milik Hisana.

Kemudian, ketika segala kejadian mistis berakhir—

—sinar pekat memeluk tubuhnya.

_Mengapa kau masih sempat tersenyum dan kelihatan sehat di masa-masa terakhirmu?_

_Mengapa kau selalu tersenyum?—Bahkan ketika harus menemui ajalmu? _

_Bukankah kematian itu pahit dan pedih?_

Sebab kematian ialah akhir dari segala hidupmu, dan hidup ialah sesuatu yang perlu disyukuri. Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diratapi, melainkan untuk disyukuri. Sebab, alangkah senangnya bila kita dapat dipanggil secara langsung oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, bukan?

Ya, Byakuya akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia sempat tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirnya di dunia fana ini.

**Selesai**

**끝**

**_

* * *

**

Selesai! Fiuh~ **Total Words: 2108**~

*** : Salam sayang.**

**** : Suamimu.**

**Turn Back The Pendulum**. Tema ini sungguh sangat memusingkan. Tapi akhirnya saia menarik sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa tema ini berusaha mengingatkan saia pada awal ketertarikan saia pada Bleach. Dan perlu diketahui, saia pertama kali tertarik pada Bleach sejak menemui situs ini. Dulunya mah, saia ga pernah ngikutin Bleach~ /plak

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide kayak gini nongol. Surat-surat di atas itu, menyiratkan tentang kejadian-kejadian yang saia sukai di Bleach. Surat dari Soutaichou, menyiratkan tentang ketika pertama kalinya saia suka IchiHime. Surat dari Shiro, menyiratkan tentang betapa saia sangat ngepens ama HitsuHinaaa! xDDD

Ficnya make pairing ByakuHisa, karena saia lagi amat sangat rindu ama pair ini. Tapi, inget Byakuya = inget **yuminozomi** = inget ByakuSoi! OAO Jadilah slight ByakuSoi di sini~

Fic ini jadi sumbangan ketiga saia buat VivaFest. Maaf kalo ficnya terkesan abal atau monoton.

Tebarkan senyum~ :)

**Review, please? Please? Please? x)**


End file.
